Serremoi
by Huddylove
Summary: Déjà posté mais en voulant l'éditer j'ai supprimée --" M'enfin là revoilà en améliorer.. .


**Serre moi **

Enfin, le bruit d'une porte s'entendit. Combien de temps l'avait-il attendu ? Même si on était en milieu de soirée, il avait fini par ne plus l'attendre. Il était à présent assis sur son canapé dans la pénombre, endormis. Seules les images du téléviseur éclairaient, un peu soit-il, la pièce. Sans faire de bruit, elle se déshabilla et laissa errer sa veste sur un des fauteuils puis laissa, comme à son habitude, ses escarpins à l'entrée.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait passée une rude journée. Être directrice d'un hôpital était, certes, difficile mais elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était le principal. Seulement, elle avait traînée au bureau, à penser. Sans même toucher un dossier quel qu'il soit. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait ni le goût, ni l'envie de travailler. Elle avait juste, tout simplement, réfléchi, seule face à elle-même.

Elle avait un rendez-vous important le lendemain. Alors elle avait mûrement réfléchie. Sachant pertinemment qu'il l'attendrait sûrement, elle préféra donc quitter l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il l'a serre fort dans ses bras, si protecteurs. Elle le voulait près de lui, s'enivrer son odeur si particulière, et oublier tout ce qui les entouraient.

Après avoir pris la télécommande, elle éteignit le poste de télévision. Puis se faufila ensuite derrière le canapé, elle enlaça l'homme toujours endormis, posa un baiser brûlant dans le creux de son cou avant d'y enfouir son nez. Elle pouvait afin le sentir. Elle se sentais rassurée, il était là.

D'une main habile, elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise à lui pour y plonger ses mains fraîches sur son torse puis dessina de fines lignes invisibles de ses doigts. Il dormait encore. Il semblait si paisible et serein. Elle le regarda pendant une petite minute dormir profondément avant de détourner l'obstacle qui les séparait. Mais elle ne le quitta pas pour autant ayant gardé un contact avec son épaule du bout des doigts. Elle se positionna sur ses genoux prenant soin de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa cuisse droite, ce qui pourrait provoquer un réveil quelque peu douloureux. Elle profita donc du moment qui s'offrait encore à elle pour l'enlacer en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux poivres sels. Elle avait besoin de lui, de réconfort. Il était sa vicodine. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il faisait partit de sa vie...

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils se voyaient. Et comme ils se le disaient si bien, du moins au début, ce n'était que pour « assouvir cette tension sexuelle » entre eux bien que le premier soir était dû à quelques verres de trop. Une excuse parmi tant d'autres. Les choses avaient changés, inconsciemment ils avaient dépassés ce stade « d'assouvissement », et leur relation était devenue plus sérieuse.

Elle écoutait son cœur qui battait contre elle tandis qu'il avait passé ses mains sur ses hanches ce qui l'a fit sursauter. Il était réveillé. Ils restèrent comme cela de longues minutes avant qu'il ne lui demande dans un murmure où elle était passée. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait des dossiers à remplir, ce qui était en partie vrai, avant de l'embrasser pour qu'il n'en demande pas d'avantage… Et c'est ce qu'il fit en lui rendant son baiser plus langoureux. Elle se débarrassa alors de sa chemise et lui de son débardeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose sur eux. Elle glissa ses lèvres entre-ouvertes contre sa joue et finit son chemin contre son oreille. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui supplia dans un chuchotement « _Serre-moi _..». Sans hésitation, il le fit avec douceur et tendresse. Elle le remercia avant qu'ils ne s'allongent sur le sol.

Caresses et baisers fusaient. Soudain, il avait touché un endroit sensible. En plein dans le cœur même. Comme un couteau que l'ont plante dans la poitrine et qu'on remue violement. Elle s'était forcée de ne plus y penser. Il lui avait même fait oublier… Et en un geste, seulement un, il avait réussit à tout raviver, sans le vouloir. En un baiser sur son ventre. Pourtant cette soirée avait bien commencée. Elle devait lui dire. Mais pas maintenant. Demain peut-être.

Elle se serra plus fort à lui, cherchant encore plus de réconfort. Elle laissa finalement son corps se détendre dans ses bras, bercée par sa respiration. Son cœur battait à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, cet incident, ce qu'il fit rapidement sous ses caresses…

Enfin. Elle n'avait pas vu House de la journée et c'était tant mieux. D'ailleurs, elle n'allait pas le voir non plus ce soir, il n'avait pas réussi à résoudre son cas encore. Alors elle était rentrée chez elle assez tardivement. Seulement, elle avait encore besoin de lui, de sa présence, qu'il la serre dans ses bras comme il savait le faire. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être en tête à tête avec elle-même. Elle avait mal. Elle ne lui avait pas dit. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. C'était trop frais, trop douloureux. Ca arriverait bien un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas ce soir.

Elle entra donc, seule, dans sa demeure puis alluma seulement la lumière du couloir. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. L'émotion déferla en elle comme un raz-de-marée. Elle se regarda, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle se souvint.. qu'elle s'était tordue de douleur, étouffant ses cris. Une douleur vive et lourde. C'était dur, trop trop dur. Comment pouvait-elle garder ça pour elle-même?

Toujours les yeux fixés devant elle, se regardant, elle éclata en sanglots. Ses larmes glissaient et coulaient le long de son coup...

Quelques larmes plus tard, elle se rinça le visage avant de pénétrer dans son salon sombre mais pas assez pour ne plus distinguer le mobilier.

Elle tenait de sa main droite son pendentif, accroché à son cou, et le triturait dans tous les sens. Elle devait le faire, effacer toute existence de ce qu'elle n'avait pas su garder. Elle ouvra donc le tiroir et chercha ce qu'elle désirait pour y mettre un terme définitivement. En vain. Un bruit lourd la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement. House était là. Il avait posé durement son verre sur la table comme pour montrer qu'il était là. Il avait bu le fond de la bouteille de Bourbon. Il la regardait. Un regard d'incompréhension. _Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? _pensa-t-elle. _Et depuis combien de temps ? _

Elle s'approcha alors de lui, doucement, avec un fin sourire. Mais il baissa les yeux comme pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait devant lui. Ce qu'elle cherchait. Le reflet de la lune éclairait plus ou moins la pièce ainsi on pouvait distinguer les objets présents sur la table basse. Un verre, une bouteille vide, des feuilles et … Et une échographie. Alors il savait. C'était trop tard. House avait les yeux qui brillait. Elle était enceinte. Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi lui avoir cacher ?

Cuddy releva les yeux avant de battre des paupières, libérant quelques larmes. Ainsi la gorge nouée, elle murmura :

« - Plus maintenant »


End file.
